


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, holy shit so much fluff, originally a tumblr fic, pure fluff, read this if you're having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: You come home emotionally and physically exhausted from a terrible day. A lot of fluff, dancing to old love songs and gentle whispering follow. Pure fluff with Bucky.BASED ON THE AMAZING SONG "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Doris Day: recommend you listen to it while reading/listen before.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and needed a pick me up, so I wrote this impulsively in a few hours. Lots of fluff, oh my god so much fluff because Bucky deserves it. 
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend you go listen to the song mentioned in the fic ("Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Doris Day) while reading or before reading. 
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOYED, AND GO CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR: @marvelsswansong.  
> Love,  
> Summer.

You threw your bag down the moment you entered into Bucky’s apartment, your belongings tumbling out of your bag and onto the floor upon hitting the wooden floor. You couldn’t care less, however, as the emotions in your head were far too strong and negative for you to be worried about something so frivolous.

At the sound of hearing the front door slam, Bucky quickly came running down the stairs to see you standing in front of him, your eyes puffy and red. He quickly wrapped his arms around you, bringing you in for a tight hug. Bucky knew something was wrong the moment you didn’t hug him back, as you just stood limply in his embrace. Bucky’s worried eyes looked down at you before he kissed your forehead and spoke, his voice gentle and quiet.

“What’s wrong?”

You opened your mouth to respond but all that came out was a choked sob, prompting Bucky to gently shush you before sitting you down on the couch. You were trying your best to tell him what was wrong, but every time you tried to start a new sentence, all of your emotions would overwhelm you to the point where you couldn’t speak without stuttering. Bucky, quickly understanding, quietly leaned back on the couch, allowing your head to rest on his chest while his arms stayed firmly wrapped around your waist.

The two of you stayed in that position for a while, with Bucky gently rubbing soothing circles onto your back while you simply cried. When you were finally out of tears, he looked down at you with a small smile.

“Do you need anything, doll? Maybe I can put something on the television to distract you?”

You shook your head sideways.

“N-no… The television will just make my head hurt. Could you maybe turn on some music though?”

Bucky nodded before gently pushing you off and approaching the radio at the corner of the room, only stepping away when he had accurately selected the correct station that only played old classics. He knew that you had a deep love for old music from Bucky’s time, a fact that made him fall in love with you every time he thought about it. 

Bucky turned around to see you cuddling a pillow, your legs drawn up close to your chest with a thin blanket covering the lower half of your body. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, prompting you to pout at him weakly.

“What?” you croaked, your throat still dry from crying. Bucky only shook his head sideways in dismissal.

“Nothing, doll. Just that you look so adorable right now.”

You weakly smiled, his compliment causing you to blush. Bucky was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar jazzy tune starting to play from the radio, the song causing your eyes to widen in recognition. Your smile widened, mirroring Bucky’s. Bucky then gracefully extended his hand, motioning for you to stand up. You stared at him questionably but stood up nonetheless, only for Bucky to pull you close.

“Bucky, what are you doing?” you asked, both confused and amused. 

His left arm curled curled around your waist while his metal arm gently grabbed your arm, pushing it upwards.

“Dance with me?” he asked, a boyish grin on his face. You nodded in response, allowing Bucky to pull you even closer so that you could rest your head on his chest. The two of you slowly swayed to the music, the slow jazz comforting and the lyrics like liquid honey.

 _Stars shining bright above you_  
Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

“Do you remember the first time we heard this song?” he asked quietly, causing you to look up at him with a smile.

“How could I forget? You were at the old 1940′s themed bar in downtown Brooklyn with Steve. I almost didn’t sing that night but I decided to anyway cause I was planning on quitting in a week.” 

 _Say “Night-ie night” and kiss me_  
Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me  
While I’m alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

Bucky chuckled fondly at the memory, still remembering how beautiful you looked in your sleek silver dress with your hair pinned up in gentle curls and your lips colored dark red. He still remembered the distinct small of brandy and tobacco in the air, in addition to the way he lost himself in your voice and how Steve elbowed him in the side and told Bucky to go up and introduce himself.

“I like Doris Day, but I don’t think her rendition could ever come close to the way you sang this song.” said Bucky, earning a small laugh from you. You looked up at Bucky, the worries and anxiety of the day dissipating in a second when you saw his smile, before leaning up to kiss him.

 _Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_  
Still craving your kiss  
I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Even when you separated, Bucky continued to hold you close and dance, insisting that you two finished the song. Giving in, you simply let him hold you and sway to the rhythm of the song. 

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

For the rest of the dance, it felt as if nothing else existed in the world other than you and Bucky. His heartbeat, his deep voice, his cold metal hand against yours, the smell of his cologne lingering in the air and… you. And nothing else. You moved your arms so that it would now be wrapped around his neck, causing Bucky to also change his position. 

 _Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_  
Still craving your kiss  
I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

The two of you just stared into each other’s eyes as the song began to finish, the melody drawing to a close.

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

“Can I take you to bed now?” asked Bucky softly, while you nodded in response. He turned off the radio and then the lights before grabbing your hand and gently leading you up the stairs, not wanting you to trip over anything in the dark. 

Falling into bed first, he watched in awe as you began to change into your sleeping clothes. He pulled off the sheets so that you could get in easily, before turning off the lamp on the nightstand and wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You shifted backwards until you felt Bucky’s warm body against yours, his arms now around your waist to spoon you.

“I love you so much, (Y/n).” muttered Bucky quietly, eliciting a fond response from you.

“I love you too.”

In the comfort of Bucky’s arms and the soft bedsheets, it was only then you realized just how exhausted you were from such a long day. Bucky simply watched you as you fell asleep, your breaths evening out and your eyelashes fluttering shut. Sighing contently, Bucky pulled you closer towards him before shutting his own eyes.

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> smh we all need a Bucky in our lives.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed how fluffy this was :D
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOYED, AND GO CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR: @marvelsswansong.  
> Love,  
> Summer.


End file.
